La hija la luna y el hijo del sol
by Lily Boom
Summary: Una hija de Lycaon criada por unos hijos de Vlad. Un corazón arrancado a la fuerza y envenenado por el rencor y lleno de envidia de lo que no pudo ser, se llenará de gozo. Más Cullen en la 2ª entrega de la saga Oscura de Lily Boom.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: ATAQUES EN EL HIELO. EL REGALO DE LOS ETÉREOS.**

"Aquí ya no queda nada." Afirmó Jasper suavemente viendo las cenizas a las que se había visto reducido el poblado esquimal de nativos nómadas del norte de Alaska.

"No es posible." Dijo Alice. "Es… os juro que vi el ataque."

Era raro, Alice nunca había fallado antes. Al menos a ojos de Rosalie, Alice era, junto a Esme, la hermana favorita, sus poderes nunca habían fallado, hasta entonces, porque habían fallado ¿no?

"Alice." Le llamó entonces Emmet. "¿Seguro que era aquí?"

"Estaba segura." Dijo preocupada. "Es… vale, alguna vez algo había cambiado el destino y se cambian las visiones pero… estoy segura que era por aquí."

Fue algo raro, apenas unas sombras blancas y vimos un lobo negro con un mechón blanco en lo que podría ser un tupé si fuese humano mirándoles con unos ojos azules.

"Licántropos." Dijo Jasper adoptando una posición defensiva junto a Emmet y Edward.

"Un momento." Les paró Edward estirando un brazo confuso justo cuando iban a atacar.

"Edward, qué estás haciendo." Le dijo Emmet.

"No quiere hacernos daño." Dijo él. "Es… nos conoce." Afirmó Edward.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo Jasper. "No es de La Push."

"No, pero nos ha visto, en una foto." Dijo Edward. "Quiere que le sigamos."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Rosalie. "Vale que los quileutes y nosotros tenemos una tregua y nos hemos ayudado mutuamente, pero este no es de ellos."

"Conoce a la chica albina." Afirmó Edward mirándoles.

"¿A la novia de Embry?" Dijo Bella. "¿Conoce a Holly?"

Entonces el lobo ladeó un poco la cabeza como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta.

"¿Puedo intentarlo?" Preguntó Nessy suavemente.

"Ten cuidado, cielo." Le dijo Bella.

Con suavidad, la pequeña de apariencia 6 años, se acercó al lobo con las manos estiradas hasta parar a centímetros de él, entonces él le olió las manos y tras comprobarlas, acercó el hocico a ambas para que se las posase donde irían las mejillas en un lobo.

"Bueno chico…" Le dijo Nessy sonriéndole.

Para el lobo que era la primera vez que le pasaba, que de pronto su mente se llenase de imágenes de la amiga de su amiga Alex, de imágenes de la que ellos conocían como 'Snowflake' (sí, curiosamente se decía igual en inglés que en francés que es lo que hablaría este lobo) fue muy raro, así que acabó separando la cabeza de golpe causando que los adultos instintivamente fuesen a extender la mano mientras Nessy sonreía.

"Creo que le he asustado." Dijo sonriendo para volver a extender la mano hacia el lobo y mostrarle a su abuelo y a su familia con ella misma cuando la albina estuvo enferma y Carlisle la atendió en la casa familiar.

Entonces el lobo se volvió a separar, con más suavidad y asintió.

"¿Conoces a la chica?" Le preguntó entonces suavemente. "Tú…" Le dijo señalándole con un dedito. "Has visto…" Le dijo señalándose a los ojos. "A esa chica?" Acabó tocándole la mejilla y la cabeza.

Entonces el animal pareció dudar y luego dio un ladrido juguetón y asintió suavemente alegre.

"Le conoce." Dijo Nessy girándose con una sonrisa.

"¿Hablas nuestro idioma?" Le preguntó Edward al lobo para que este moviese la cabeza lateralmente como indicando 'poco' antes de comenzar a escribir una palabra en el suelo. "Oh! **Vous parlez français**." Añadió para que el lobo asintiese. "Habla francés." Añadió para el resto.

"¿Puedes preguntarle a dónde iban?" Le dijo Rosalie.

"**Excusez, nous nous demandions où vous êtes allé****.** (Perdona, nos preguntábamos dónde ibais.)" Le dijo Edward.

"_**Quelqu'un est en attaquant un village esquimau dans le nord.**_ (Alguien está atacando un poblado esquimal del norte.)" Dijo el lobo en la mente de Edward. "_**Nos frères et sœurs á 4 pattes ont hurlé. **_(Nuestros hermanos de 4 patas lo han aullado.) _**Nous allons les aider.**_(Vamos a ayudarles.)"

"Dice que alguien está atacando un pueblo esquimal al norte y que van a ayudar a los lobos auténticos a protegerles." Les dijo Edward.

"¡Es lo que yo vi!" Dijo Alice. "¡Me costó mucho ver gran cosa porque hay licántropos allí!"

"**Excusé****, pourriez-vous nous guider?** (Perdona, podríais guiarnos?)" Le dijo Carlisle.

"_**Bien sûr, suivez-moi. **_(Claro, seguidme.)" Afirmó el lobo antes de dar media vuelta para ponerse a correr de nuevo.

"Quiere que le sigamos." Afirmó Edward.

Al momento, todos corrían tras el lobo y pronto pillaron al resto, un total de 4 lobos blancos, 3 de ellos con algún mechón negro y solo uno con una especie de pañuelo rojo como collar y una cicatriz en un ojo que al momento les miraron y aullaron entre ellos.

"No están muy conformes con que viajemos con ellos." Dijo Edward. "Piensan que somos una amenaza."

"¿Entonces por qué no nos han atacado ya?" Preguntó Jasper.

"El negro les ha dicho que Holly nos conoce." Afirmó Edward. "Les ha contado que Carlisle es el médico que la atendió cuando lo del accidente. **Désolé, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler.** (Perdón, no es algo que controle.)" Añadió para los lobos que le hicieron un gesto afirmatorio con la cabeza.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron a una extensión yerma y helada donde no había más que un rastro de caos y destrucción.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Murmuraron varios de los Cullen.

Aquello apestaba a humo y sangre, como si algo o alguien hubiese arrasado todo quemándolo luego.

Por desgracia, no vieron rastro de vida.

"_**Excuse-nous.**_ (Disculpadnos.)" Le dijo el lobo negro a Edward en la mente. "_**Nous sommes arrivés en retard, nous allons prendre soin de quelque chose d'autre.**_ (Hemos llegado tarde; vamos a ir a encargarnos de algo más.) _**S'il vous plaît ne nous suivent pas.**_ (Por favor, no nos sigáis.)" Afirmó antes de salir corriendo.

"¿A dónde van ahora?" Preguntó Bella.

"Tenían otro asuntos que hacer." Afirmó Edward pasando el mensaje. "Me ha pedido que no les sigamos."

Justo entonces oyeron un aullido en el aire que hizo que Carlisle levantase la cabeza preocupado mientras el resto se inquietaban un poco.

"Eso no sonaba…" Dijo Jasper.

"Tranquilos." Dijo una voz. "Están lejos."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo Emmet a la defensiva.

"Me llamo Láquesis." Dijo la mujer suavemente haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"Láquesis." Dijo Carlisle. "¿Es tu verdadero nombre?"

"Es al que respondo." Asintió con etiqueta y delicadeza la mujer.

"¿Cómo sabe que están lejos?" Le dijo Bella un poco intimidada por esa mujer tan calmada y equilibrada.

"Los hijos de Lycaon no suelen tratar con los hijos de Vlad." Afirmó la mujer mirando al horizonte.

"¿Quién eres?" Le dijo Carlisle confuso. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Eso no importa." Dijo. "Lo realmente importante sois vosotros."

"¿Nosotros?" Dijo Jasper observando a la mujer.

A todas luces parecía una vampiresa, era extremadamente pálida y a pesar de estar en un páramo helado, vestía un atuendo compuesto por una camisa holgada que dejaba los hombros al aire y metida bajo una falda india con bordados y pedrerías sujeta con un cinturón de cuero bordado igualmente pero que le dejaba las piernas desde las rodillas hasta el comienzo de unas botas peludas hechas, aparentemente, a mano como antaño, desnudas. Era de constitución menuda y despedía un olor a ancianidad con un cierto toque a grasa animal que parecía indicar que tenía una cierta edad ya, sin embargo, su semblante era sereno y no había arrugas que cruzasen su piel marmórea.

No hubiese destacado de lo norma de haber estado en un ambiente más cálido de no haber sido por su pelo, recogido en un par de trenzas traseras que le caían por los laterales del cuerpo hasta las mismas piernas en color ébano oscuro pero brillante como un cielo nocturno, reclamado con un flequillo donde el pelo era blanco como la nieve tal era la cantidad de canas que allí se reunían y que parecían ser todas las canas del cabello de una anciana vetusta en una clara evidencia de que no había sido decolorado para darle ese color sino que era cano natural.

El pelo y también los ojos, que tan pronto como posó los ojos en ellos, hizo que Jasper abriese los ojos como platos y casi abriese la mandíbula de la impresión al ver un ojo amarillo áurico como los suyos y el otro azul celeste, ambos recubiertos con una especie de película blanquecina que le daban el aspecto de unos ojos de anciana con cataratas que viniesen de diferentes dueños mientras la chica clavaba en él sus ojos antes de girarlos hacia Carlisle.

"Vosotros habéis venido por obra de los moradores etéreos." Afirmó la mujer con el mismo tono suave y alzando los brazos para abarcar el cielo crepuscular sin apartar los ojos de Carlisle y Esme. "No sois completamente demonios…" Afirmó mirando a Jasper y Alice antes de pasar a Nessy en brazos de Bella con Edward. "… ni completamente humanos." Afirmó haciendo a Nessy sonreír y palmetear hacia ella. "Por eso los etéreos, que sabes más que tú, chico que lees la mente." Dijo señalando a Edward. "O tú, chico-guerrero." Afirmó señalando a Jasper para pasar a Alice y luego a Carlisle. "O tú, chica que domina el futuro. Incluso que tú, hombre que ha vivido varios siglos, os han traído hasta aquí."

"Esto… creo que esto comienza a ser un show pésimo de vieja demente." Afirmó Emmet susurrando y haciendo que la mujer le mirase de forma recriminante antes de ablandar el gesto para acercarse a él. "Eh, oiga." Le dijo cuando la anciana fue a estirar una mano.

"Señora, no sé quién se cree que es pero nadie toca a mi compañero sin permiso." Le dijo Rosalie.

Entonces la mujer se separó mientras oían todos de nuevo aullidos.

"Estáis aquí por un motivo." Dijo la mujer. "Si es voluntad de los etéreos, vosotros mismos no podréis revelaros."

"Y dale con los etéreos." Dijo Bella. "¿Qué es eso de 'los etéreos'?"

"En verdad os digo, que antes de que salga un nuevo sol, un corazón arrancado a la fuerza y envenenado por el rencor y lleno de envidia de lo que no pudo ser, se llenará de gozo, y aquel cuyo corazón alberga un niño, encontrará un ser al que proteger." Afirmó la mujer yendo hacia un agujero en el hielo.

"Oiga, señora, cuidado." Le dijo Esme.

"Porque es voluntad de los cielos, que aquellos que fueron heridos, puedan encontrar por fin descanso." Afirmó avanzando más y cayendo por el agujero antes de que pudiesen alcanzarla.

Sin embargo, cuando fueron a mirar qué había pasado, apenas una centésima de segundo tras caer dentro, no vieron más que un agujero algo profundo pero nadie dentro.

"Pero qué…" Murmuraron.

"Manos arriba al que le parezca que esto es muy raro." Dijo Emmet levantando su mano.

"Es… parecía una predicción." Dijo Alice. "Como si la señora esa fuera una… adivina o… algo."

"Parecía un oráculo." Dijo Carlisle. "Los primeros adivinos, se decía que eran los encargados de trasmitir los deseos divinos a los simples mortales en Delfos y algún otro lugar. Según la mitología griega, su nombre también tiene sentido; Láquesis era una de las 3 moiras, las deidades del destino. Una hilaba el hilo de la vida de cada mortal, otra decidía sobre el hilo y la tercera lo cortaba cuando llegaba el final de esa vida. Láquesis era la que decidía entre lo que era y lo que no debía ser en la vida de cada mortal."

"Una loca con nombre mitológico." Dijo Rosalie. "Que bien."

"A mí me ha llamado la atención lo que dijo sobre los hijos de Lycaon y lo de que no suelen tratar con los hijos de Vlad." Dijo Bella.

"A mí me parecía que se refería a hijos de la luna y vampiros." Dijo Jasper.

"Lycaon era, según la mitología griega el padre de los licántropos." Dijo Carlisle asintiendo. "Y Vlad de los vampiros."

"Pero todo el rato hablamos de mitología." Dijo Edward. "Cuando lo que deberíamos hacer es buscar algún rastro que nos permita saber algo sobre lo que ha pasado."

"Y supervivientes." Afirmó Jasper. "Aunque entre este estercolero… dudo que haya ninguno."

"Bueno, pues comencemos." Dijo Carlisle. "Separémonos por grupos, de dos en dos, que cada quien cubra un trozo de terreno."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

7 horas después…

"Aquí no hay nada." Dijo Jasper.

"Por allí tampoco." Añadió Edward. "Hemos peinado 30 kilómetros cuadrados y no hemos encontrado nada."

"¿Y Rosalie?" Preguntó Esme tras hacer un pequeño recuento.

"Se separó hace un rato." Dijo Emmet. "Pensé que había ido con vosotros."

"Hay que buscarla." Dijo Bella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Nessy…" Llamó Rosalie a la oscuridad. "Nessy, cielo, no llores, estoy aquí, soy yo, tía Rosalie."

Llevaba un poco buscando a Nessy por entre esas ruinas donde había visto a la pequeña juguetear y cuando había vuelto a pasar había oído su llanto.

"¿Nessy?" La llamó cuando oyó unos ruidos suaves justo mientras algo se movía rápido ante sus ojos haciéndola dar un respingo para encontrarse con una persona llena de cortes y con la ropa rasgada y ahorcada de los cables que parecían salir de un agujero en el techo. "Dios, que asco… ¡Nessy, no tiene gracia, sal ahora mismo de donde estés!. ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a Edward y Bella lo que has hecho!" Afirmó cuando vio a una mujer atacada con violencia y muerta justo ante donde podía oír el llanto. "¿Nessy?" Preguntó con duda viendo una especie de piel peluda colgada a modo de cortina arrancada del techo para caer sobre donde provenía el llanto que parecía una especie de mesa de trabajo.

Entonces el llanto se hizo más agudo y nervioso y Rosalie retiró con violencia del todo la piel preparada para que algo le atacase puesto que ese llanto no era de Nessy, pero no pasó nada, en lugar de eso, vio otro montón de pieles, esta vez como de bebé foca moviéndose y dudó un segundo antes de moverlo para cogerlo entre las manos y levantarlo con cierto temor con los brazos estirados para alejarlos del cuerpo.

Allí dentro había algo vivo, que se movía y cuyo corazón latía con velocidad; entonces lo descubrió con cierto reparo y dio un respingo a punto de tirar a un bebé humano.

"¡Virgen santísima!" Dijo cogiendo el bebé que lloraba como si quisiera sacar los pulmones por la boca.

Fue justo entonces vio algo moverse a sus espaldas y de un solo golpe remató a lo que parecía un Husky Siberiano al que le habían dejado casi muerto mientras apretaba la frágil criatura llorona contra su pecho antes de salir corriendo sin darse cuenta que aún la llevaba en brazos.

Corrió y corrió alejándose de allí hasta que le paró Emmet interponiéndose en su carrera y haciéndola chocar con el hombro contra él en un gesto instintivo de protección de lo que llevaba apretado contra su pecho.

"Rose, eh, Rosalie, tranquila, soy yo." Le dijo Emmet cuando ella intentó atacarle.

"¿Emmet?" Dijo Rosalie confusa. "¡Emmet, cielo santo, no te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar!"

"Rose, cálmate, por favor." Le dijo Emmet antes de reparar en que seguía sujetando con firmeza el bulto envuelto en piel de foquita blanca y suave como terciopelo contra su pecho. "¿Qué es eso?" Le preguntó mientras el resto se acercaban al haberle oído encontrarla.

"No te lo vas a creer, es…" Dijo Rosalie destapándola y aún sorprendida.

"¿Un bebé?" Dijo Emmet dando un paso atrás. "¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"Estaba en el pabellón aquel." Dijo ella señalando el camino que había seguido hasta llegar y chocar contra él. "Es… había un perro medio muerto y un tío se había colgado del techo, estaba ahorcado, pero por un agujero del techo… y una mujer estaba muerta y desangrada en…"

"Rosalie, quedaros aquí." Le dijo Jasper. "Emmet y Edward, vamos a echar un ojo."

"Ven, vamos a protegerla del frío." Dijo Esme.

"Tía, Rosalie." Le llamó Nessy. "Le estás haciendo daño."

"Dios, lo siento…" Dijo aflojando un poco. "Es que… como corrí para alejarme de allí, no quería que se cayese y…"

"Ahora lo importante es comprobar que esté bien." Dijo Carlisle. "¿Me permites?"

Con cuidado Rosalie le pasó el pequeño bulto a Carlisle que de inmediato se puso a hacerle un 'reconocimiento Express' antes de volver a taparla y devolverla.

"Habría que hacerle más pruebas." Dijo el hombre. "Pero lo que es seguro es que no tiene muchos días de vida, es una niña y parece sana. Aunque tiene signos de malnutrición y tiene bastante frío."

Fue sin pensarlo, de pronto Rosalie se quitó el abrigo y envolvió con él a la niña envuelta en las pieles de bebé-foca haciendo un bulto aún mayor y asegurándose de que la pequeña podía respirar antes de mecerla puesto que se había vuelto a poner a llorar de nuevo.

"Hay que conseguirle comida." Dijo Rosalie.

"A no ser que quieras sangre no podemos conseguirle ahora mismo más." Dijo Bella.

"En cuanto vuelvan podríamos ir a coger algo de comida para bebés." Ofreció Alice suavemente quitándose toda la ropa superflua para añadirla al embozo del bebé.

"Ahí vuelven." Dijo Carlisle mirando sobre el hombro. "¿Habéis encontrado algo?"

"Cadáveres." Afirmó Edward. "Y no hay rastro de vida aparte de nosotros cerca de allí, al menos no de mentes civilizadas."

"¿Mentes civilizadas?" Dijo Rosalie. "¿Dónde están los padres?"

"Sospechamos que muertos." Dijo Jasper.

"La mujer destrozada que viste presenta todas las características de ser la madre puesto que tiene los pechos llenos de leche y su tripa, si la reconstruyésemos estaría desinflada como si hubiese parido hacía poco." Le dijo Edward.

"¿Y qué hacemos con ella?" Dijo Bella. "No podemos dejarla aquí, morirá congelada o comida por algún bicho."

"Si la dejásemos, probablemente alguien la encontraría." Afirmó Jasper. "Pero dudo que fuesen muy cordiales aunque fuese un bebé."

"¿Y si…?" Murmuró Rosalie mientras una idea cruzaba su mente.

"¿Y si era de la bruja esa?" Dijo Bella. "La tía que vimos antes, la de 'los etéreos' esos."

"Ha desaparecido." Dijo Emmet. "Aunque igual si hacemos un sacrificio vuelve y…"

"No bromees con eso." Le dijo Edward.

"No." Dijo Carlisle. "Pero… sí hay alguien que puede darnos una mano en ese sentido."

"No estarás insinuando en serio que crees a esa loca ¿verdad?" Le dijo Rosalie.

"No, pero si de 'magia' hablamos, sé a quién podemos ir para que arroje algo de luz sobre esto." Afirmó Carlisle.

"¿En serio crees que podrá ayudar?" Preguntó Edward.

"Si hay algo que arroje algo de luz, estoy seguro que podrá ayudarnos." Afirmó Carlisle. "Además, hace un tiempo que no vamos por allí."


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: ADOPCIONES. LA FLOR QUE RESISTE TRAS LA BATALLA**

((Bueno, aquí dejo la historia, que ya en este capítulo estoy haciendo un spoiler ENORME de la historia 'La Mariposa y la bestia' y no quiero seguír haciendo spoilers a las historias. Jeje, cuando acabe la otra seguiré publicando esta, lo que no quiere decir que deje de escribirla, solo que no voy a seguir publicándola hasta que no acabe la otra para no hacer spoilers de la primera, jeje. Que ya tengo hasta el capítulo 4.

Habrá que aguantar con estos de momento.))

Toc, toc, toc.

"Aquí no hay nadie." Dijo Carlisle suavemente.

"Vosotros que no sabéis." Dijo Leah. "Apartar un momento."

"Leah, no lo…" Le advirtió Sam antes de que aporrease la puerta.

"¡EH, MALDITO VAGO, ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ!" Se puso a gritar mientras aporreaba la puerta para conseguir oír ladridos al otro lado de dos animales diferentes. "¡¿NO ME OYES?. ¡ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ, EMBRY CALL!"

"Eh, hija de perra." Oyeron que decían al otro lado. "¿No te han enseñado a llamar con modales?. ¿Qué horas son estas de ir armando jaleo a casas decentes?"

"Embry, somos nosotros." Le dijo Carlisle mientras oía descorrerse unos cerrojos.

"Ah, Carlisle, que… sorpresa." Le dijo Embry con cara de que en efecto, Leah acababa de despertarle y sujetando a un perro castaño y otro blanco como la nieve de los collares de ambos.

"Sentimos venir tan tarde." Le dijo Carlisle suavemente. "Pero tenemos una emergencia. ¿Podemos pasar?"

"Sí, claro, adelante, por favor." Dijo apartándose de la puerta. "Lo que no sé si vamos a tener tantas sillas. Tranquila, cielo." Dijo en voz alta girándose hacia la puerta de la sala de la derecha. "Son solo los Cullen y el resto de amigos."

"Sentimos molestaros, Holly." Le dijo Carlisle viendo a una chica menudita de pelo rubio casi blanco hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros en una melena que aún recién levantada parecía no haberse despeinado demasiado. "Vaya, te veo muy bien." Le dijo para que ella asintiese con la misma cara de asustada que solía poner cuando algo le pillaba por sorpresa o incluso de susto.

"¿Cómo va a ayudarnos ella?" Dijo Rosalie dándole un golpe a Emmet que se había quedado mirando a la chica con el camisón semitransparente que llevaba rosa y con bastante estilo.

"Rosalie." Le llamó Carlisle. "Confía en ella."

"Embry, Holly." Les dijo Sam. "Carlisle y su familia querían consultaros algo relativo a… bueno, a lo tuyo, Holly."

"¿Yo?" Dijo ella con duda confusa. "¿Qué…?"

"Holly, cielo." Le dijo Embry cogiéndola suavemente en un abrazo para agachar la cara hasta su oído. "Será mejor que te pongas la bata, cielo…"

"Oh." Dijo ella sonrosándose para asentir antes de correr por el pasillo casi como si flotase en el aire para desaparecer por una puerta.

"Pasad al salón." Les dijo Embry suspirando suavemente. "¿Queréis tomar algo?"

"No gracias, ya hemos cenado." Le dijo Edward.

"Vaya, es… las cosas os van bien." Le dijo Bella sonriéndole.

"Nos hemos mudado los dos juntos aquí y en nada acabarán de restaurar el cobertizo para las clases." Dijo Embry. "Me han hecho fijo de mañana en el instituto, como a ella… así que sí, no nos podemos quejar."

"Me alegro de que os vaya bien." Dijo Carlisle sonriéndole francamente.

"Ya hasta hacemos apuestas a ver para cuándo es la… ¡humph!" Se quejó Seth cuando Embry le cubrió la boca.

"Seth, cerrar la boca ya con eso." Le dijo Embry susurrando. "Coño, que os puede oír."

"¿Acaso está prohibido decir esa palabra?" Le preguntó Alice suavemente sin perder la sonrisa.

"A Embry no le gusta mucho que se hable de eso para no alterar a Holly sin necesidad." Afirmó Edward. "Además, se supone que están casados."

"Sí, por un ritual chamánico o algo así." Dijo Leah con voz de cansancio.

"Nosotros creemos que lo que pasa es que tiene cague." Afirmó Jared bromeando.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Embry. "¿Es que no podéis dejarnos en paz ni un solo día?"

"Oye, no fue culpa mía que Holly se hubiese enganchado la camisa en ese clavo." Le dijo Paul. "Para empezar, la próxima vez con lo que grita miro pero no hago nada. Sí, me cogeré y me daré media vuelta, haré como que no he visto nada."

"Ya vale." Le dijo Sam. "Dios, odio venir con vosotros aquí porque siempre la armáis así."

"Lo siento." Dijo Holly.

"Sigues disculpándote demasiado." Afirmó Emmet divertido.

"¿Sabías que vendríamos?" Le preguntó Esme suavemente cuando vio que Holly sacaba unas velas de incienso que se puso a quemar mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Es… vi un murciélago en… los posos." Dijo suavemente.

"¿No era un pájaro?" Preguntó Embry.

"Aún estoy aprendiendo." Dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

"¿Y el resto?" Le dijo Embry para que ella hiciese gestos de que parase mientras miraba a Carlisle.

"Verás." Dijo él suavemente. "Es que nos ha pasado una cosa muy rara hoy y…"

"Venís buscando… mi ayuda." Dijo suavemente la albina colocándose mejor las gafas con cierta timidez. "¿Puedo…?"

"Rosalie, déjasela." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Ten cuidado no se te caiga." Le dijo Rosalie tendiéndole con cierto temor el bulto que era el bebé enrollado en todas las capas de pieles y ropas para darle calor. "Cuidado ¿vale?"

"Deja de lloriquear, rubia." Le dijo Embry. "No hay nadie como Holly para lo delicado. Se dedica a ello ¿sabes?"

Con cuidado Holly se puso a mirar a la niña que casi al momento dejó de llorar y la miró para luego ponerse a reír haciéndola sonreír.

"Embry, necesito..." Dijo Holly.

"Dime." Le dijo él mirándola casi con adoración.

"Té onírico, y... el maletín de esencias." Le dijo ella.

"Ahora mismo te lo traigo." Le dijo él.

"¿Para qué es todo eso?" Dijo Rosalie mientras veía como la chica cogía al bebé con cuidado entre sus brazos y se inclinaba con más cuidado aún hasta coger un cuenco de una de las mesillas junto a la tele.

"Voy a... quemar unas hierbas, es... voy a intentar ver algo sobre..." Dijo Holly suavemente.

"¿No será malo para el bebé?" Dijo Bella. "Lo de inhalar humos."

Entonces la albina sonrió y sacudió suavemente la cabeza haciendo bailar el moñete que tenía en el cogote.

"Es... como quemar incienso." Dijo suavemente y sonriendo. "Es... yo fabrico las sustancias en... ratos libres y... son todo naturales."

"Vaya, no sabía que te dedicabas a la santería." Dijo Leah. "¿También lees la mano?"

"No, es... solo hago predicciones un poco... vagas." Dijo sonrosándose de nuevo.

"Aquí tienes Holl." Le dijo Embry pasándole el maletín. "Está haciéndose el té ese."

"Hum." Dijo ella para hacerle una caricia sonriéndole. "Gracias."

"Ejem." Dijo Rosalie cortándoles. "Al grano."

"Lo... lo siento." Dijo Holly.

"Aguafiestas..." Murmuró simultáneamente Embry antes de irse refunfuñando a la cocina en quileute. "**Porque se lo ha pedido Carlisle, que si no... si llego a saber que es para ella juro que no abro la puerta. Ni aunque la fuesen a tirar, hombre ya... Un buen tiro en todo el culo siliconado es lo que se merece esa rubia tonta.**"

"¡Embry!" Le dijo Holly alarmada.

"Vamos cielo, sabes que no era en serio." Le dijo él.

"No se juega con esas cosas." Le dijo Holly riñéndole como una madre a su hijo con el dedo incluído.

"Parece que os lleváis muy bien." Le dijo Esme sonriendo.

"Sí, es... Embry es un cielo." Dijo Holly suavemente mientras ponía unas gotas más en el quemador encendido y luego parecía contar unos segundos antes de hacer que el bebé echase un puñadito de lo que parecían pétalos florales pulverizados.

"Cuando llegue a casa recordadme que la bañe también a ella." Dijo Rosalie a Emmet.

"Vamos Rose, es solo... polvo de flores." Le dijo Alice suavemente.

"No me fío de ella." Afirmó la rubia.

Justo entonces, Holly se inclinó sobre el quemador con un palito de incienso y lo remojó en el líquido que parecía estar en ebullición sin borbotear, lo movió remojándolo hasta que quedó completamente mojado y lo sacó para ponerlo en un soporte de quemador de incienso, entonces lo encendió y se lo puso en la manita de la niña sujetándolo por la parte segura antes de soplarle la punta mientras le ayudaba a sujetarlo.

"¿Seguro que eso es seguro?" Le dijo Emmet.

"Sí, es... leo el humo." Dijo Holly suavemente mirándolo. "Pero... no puedo ver nada..."

"Holly, aquí tienes." Le dijo Embry llevándole una taza con té en el fondo.

"Gracias." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Y eso?" Le dijo Rosalie.

"Creo que he oído algo acerca del tema." Dijo Carlisle. "Lectura de los posos ¿no?"

Holly asintió.

"Voy a... usar quiromancia también y... bueno, voy a leer el humo para contrastar." Le dijo Holly asintiendo.

"¿Por qué tres caminos?" Le dijo Edward.

"Es... bueno, es... importante... para vosotros, digo ¿no?" Dijo ella suavemente tras dar de beber un poco a la bebita. "¿Quién la recogió?"

"¿Cómo sabes que no es nuestra?" Le dijo Rosalie mientras Emmet cogía la taza para pasársela.

"Sois..." Murmuró. "Pensaba que los... que no podíais..."

"Y no podemos." Le dijo Alice suavemente. "Nessy es hija de Bella mientras era humana."

"Ah." Dijo simplemente mientras se parecía centrar en el humo cambiando de cara a preocupación cada vez más.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Rosalie dejando la taza. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es... creo que me he confundido. No puede..." Murmuró Holly.

"Holly, aquí sobra té." Dijo Jasper mirando la taza.

"Es..." Dijo ella estirando la mano para que se la dieran y acabárselo con mucha delicadeza, suavidad y cuidado hasta mirar y echarse un traguito más antes de cogerle la mano a la bebita y ayudarla a sujetar la taza y darle vueltas hacia un lado y otro mientras la niña se reía.

Entonces cogió la taza con cuidado.

"¿Quieres papel?" Le preguntó Embry suavemente para que sacudiese la cabeza.

"¿Ves algo?" Le preguntó Bella con ansiedad mientras Nessy se inclinaba también sobre la taza.

"Veo... Varios cuadrados, lo que indica disgustos." Dijo Holly.

"Pues empezamos bien." Dijo Emmet.

"¿Te quieres callar un momento?" Le dijo Alice.

"Puntos pequeños, líneas onduladas pero que terminan suavemente... una tortuga, un seis... una cruz... no, dos; no, tres, tres cruces... una silla, una puerta... y una nariz." Afirmó Holly. "Y... aquí hay algo que no acabo de... distinguir."

"¿Y qué significa todo eso?" Dijo Rosalie inclinada hacia ella con inquietud.

"Es... hay disgustos, pero aún así al final habrá dicha; veo protección, más dicha... cambios, alteraciones del hogar... y creo que dicen en dos signos que tenéis que tener mucha prudencia y a la vez esperanza. Y luego el otro signo que no... no consigo saber qué..."

"¿Me permites?" Le dijo Embry cogiéndole la taza. "¿Cuál es?"

"Este." Le dijo ella señalando algo en la pared. "Es... creo que es un animal, pero... no consigo saber..."

"¿Por qué no sigues mientras intento ver qué puede ser?" Le dijo Embry suavemente tocándole una mano.

"Hum." Asintió ella. "Es... curioso, porque... el humo dice algo parecido. Es... se me da mejor el humo." Dijo suavemente para el resto.

"¿Y qué ves?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Es... veo que este bebé ha tenido problemas, algo les atacó, creo, veo muerte y destrucción, mucho miedo... en el pasado. Pero veo grandes cambios para el futuro. Veo... veo una flor recogiéndola, veo un enorme animal, veo... ¡Ah!" Dijo asustándose mientras se le caían las gafas y abrazando a la bebita mientras se hacía una bola hacia abajo como si algo en el humo le hubiese hecho mal.

"¡Holly!" Gritaron Embry sobre todas las voces de la mayoría de manada con Carlisle, Esme y Alice.

"Holly, tranquila, ya pasó." Le dijo Embry.

"Holly, tranquila, es solo humo." Le dijo Carlisle.

"A ver, por favor, apartaros un poco." Dijo Embry abrazándola mientras Alice le cogía el bebé del regazo. "Dejadle que respiere. Holly, tranquila..." Le dijo casi susurrando. "Ya está... tranquila... ya pasó..."

"**Embry, había...**" Sollozó Holly en quileute con el corazón desbocado. "**Había... un demonio...**"

"**¿Un demonio?**" Le preguntó Embry confuso.

"Holly ¿estás segura?" Le dijo Sam para que asintiese.

"**Era... un aura demoniaca, muy fuerte...**" Dijo ella sin parar de sollozar. "**Venía por la pequeña y... no he podido soportar su aura... Es... mató a la familia ha sido...**"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo Rosalie mientras Embry abrazaba con más fuerza aún.

"Lo sentimos." Dijo Embry por encima del hombro. "Tenéis que iros, ahora."

"Oye, de aquí no nos vamos sin que nos cuente..." Dijo Rosalie alzando la voz.

"No me alces la voz, rubia." Le dijo Embry levantándose en toda su altura licantropa con un gesto nada bueno.

"Embry..." Le dijo Holly agarrándose a su cintura desde atrás y casi cayéndose del asiento.

"Holly no se encuentra bien, si queréis algo volved en otro momento." Acabó cediendo.

"¿Cuándo?" Dijo Rosalie. "¿Cuándo esta... enclenque decida que está bien?"

"¡SE ACABÓ, FUERA DE MI CASA!" Le rugió Embry. "¡VETE DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA RUBIA!"

"Embry, calmate." Le dijeron varios reteniéndole.

"Leah, llévate a Holly a su cuarto." Le dijo Sam. "Que no salga de ahí en un rato. Embry, calmate, por dios."

"¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME CON ESTA PEDORRA MOLESTANDO A MI MUJER!" Dijo Embry.

Justo entonces notó algo cálido en la espalda mientras Leah intentaba cogerlo.

Entonces una manita en su mejilla que le hizo girar la cabeza y le dio un beso suave mientras parecía canturrear algo en otro idioma.

"Leah, por favor." Le dijo al cabo de un rato, Embry tras contestar a algo que Holly le dijo en otro idioma con un beso y unas palabras suaves. "Por favor, ocúpate de que Holly se acueste, enseguida iré yo."

"Claro." Dijo. "Vamos Holly."

Con cuidado, la chica se despegó de la espalda de Embry y aterrizó sobre las puntas de los pies sin hacer el menor ruido antes de seguir a Leah por el pasillo.

"En serio, rubia, vete de mi casa antes de que me vuelva a cabrear." Le dijo Embry.

"Embry, la dejaremos descansar." Le dijo Edward. "Pero esto es importante, tenemos que saber más."

"Y me parece muy bien, pero ahora no." Dijo Embry. "Holly no está bien, será mejor que volváis mañana por la mañana, pero no os deis prisa, nos habéis despertado en medio de la noche, necesita dormir y la voy a dejar que duerma toda la mañana si es preciso."

"Volveremos pues a la mediodía." Dijo Carlisle. "Si quieres que le eche un ojo..."

"No será necesario." Dijo Embry. "Es... solo ha sido por el susto, se le pasará en cuanto se duerma."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Al día siguiente...

Toc, toc, toc. Llamaron los Cullen suavemente a la puerta de la casa de Embry y Holly.

"¿Creéis que estará ya mejor?" Preguntó Esme preocupada.

"Eso parece." Dijo Edward. "Sigue un poco mal, pero ha estado trabajando un rato y ahora parece más calmada." Afirmó mientras se abría la puerta y veían a la chica que al verles sonrió suavemente y se apartó para dejarles pasar.

"Y te lo digo en serio." Le decía Embry desde la cocina. "Como vuelva por aquí y vuelva a hacerte empeorar te juro que..."

"Buenos días, Embry." Le saludó Carlisle.

"Ah, buenos días." Le dijo él.

"Veníamos..." Dijo Esme para que la chica asintiese ofreciéndoles una tetera que cogieron más bien por compromiso.

"Anoche hice un viaje astral." Murmuró suavemente sirviendo el líquido en un par de tazas humeantes.

"Esto, Holly, nosotros no..." Dijo Esme suavemente.

"Lo sé, es... para nosotros." Dijo ella sonrosándose como si le diese apuro que fuese así.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Carlisle. "Lo que importa es el gesto, te lo agradecemos igual. Así que has hecho un viaje astral."

"¿Tú sabes lo que es?" Le dijo Rosalie.

"Es cuando una persona sale de su cuerpo y su alma viaja en tiempo o espacio para ver algo." Dijo mientras Holly asentía suavemente.

"Fui... al pasado." Dijo ella. "Es... vi un cánido." Dijo suavemente. "Él me llevó hasta la niña, vi lo que pasó, y vi cómo ella la encontraba." Afirmó mirando a Rosalie. "Yanci y la tribu de árticos os llevaron hasta allí, anoche me aseguré de que así fuese." Afirmó. "Es... es algo raro, pero... anoche fue extraño, porque pude hablar con ellos, unos... ellos del pasado y... pensaréis que estoy loca."

"Cielo, aquí nadie piensa eso." Dijo Embry sentándose en el reposabrazos de su sillón y besándole el pelo con suavidad. "¿Verdad?" Les dijo al resto con un tono amenazante que hizo que Holly le diese un golpecito en la tripa.

"No, claro." Le dijeron sonriendo al ver el amor que destilaba esa pareja tan dispar.

"Te agradecemos lo que hiciste." Le dijo Carlisle. "De no ser por ellos no hubiésemos..."

"No fue por..." Murmuró Holly. "Es... esto es demasiado... grande." Dijo suavemente y casi temblándole la voz. "Esto es muy grande, pero... los espíritus de los ancestros, de algo mucho más grande que lo que podáis pensar, pensaron y decidieron... la niña deberá crecer con vosotros."

"¿Qué?" Dijeron varios cayéndoseles las mandíbulas de la impresión.

"**Holly, eso no... no me lo habías dicho**." Le dijo Embry en quileute.

"**Los espíritus me hablaron en sueños.**" Le dijo ella. "La niña debe crecer con vosotros. Es... dijeron que la trataríais como si fuese una hija más."

"Ya pensábamos adoptarla." Dijo Rosalie causando que la mirasen de reojo todos los Cullen. "Qué, no me miréis así. Si tenemos a Nessy podemos tener también esta niña."

"Hombre, no lo dudo, pero..." Dijo Bella.

"Rosalie, tú... ¿quieres quedártela?" Le preguntó Edward.

"Sí." Dijo ella.

"De eso ¡mmmph!" Dijo Embry cuando Holly le tapó la boca.

"Vais a necesitar ayuda." Dijo Holly suavemente y sonriendo sin destaparle la boca a Embry con su manita de muñeca. "Os haré unos cuantos amuletos para llamar a la buena fortuna."

"No creo que..." Comenzó Rosalie.

"¡Eso es magnífico!" Dijo Nessy. "Oh, oh. ¿Puedo tener yo otro? Por fi, por fi, por fi..."

"Nessy, cielo..." Le dijo Bella. "No pienso dejar que lleves encima una pata de conejo."

"No son... los amuletos no son... patas de conejo." Dijo Holly. "Es..." Murmuró para sacar una especie de collar de cuentas y plata del escote de su camisa y mostrarlo. "La abuelita Nahimana me dio este hace tiempo. Es... ahuyenta a los malos espíritus para que no se me acerquen."

"Un poco étnico, pero..." Dijo Alice.

"Holly, te agradecemos mucho que vayas a tomarte esas molestias por nosotros." Le dijo Carlisle para que ella sacudiese la cabeza.

"Somos... amigos." Le dijo ella suavemente y sonriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: 16 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

((Tachán, tachán... aquí vuelve la Lily-locura de escribir a 2 voces.

Como desde ya digo que esta vez la historia va de 2 personajes básicamente, vamos a ponerlo desde sus puntos de vista. Así que comenzamos presentando a la chica y luego... pasamos al chico y de ahí en adelante, comenzaremos a ponerles por el nombre en vez de 'chica' y 'chico'. OK.

Por cierto, pido perdón de antemano por el retraso que va ha haber, pero estoy haciendo 3 fics a la vez y no puedo ponerme en el pellejo de todos los protas a la vez, así que este voy un poco más lenta. Así que pido un poco de comprensión aunque sé que os morís de ganas de saber cómo sigue. Lo siento.))

**Voz de 'Chica'**

"¡Viola!" Se oye gritar en un bosque cerca de la carretera a La Push en el tramo entre esta y Forks. "¡Por amor de dios, Viola Cullen, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!"

"¡Nessy, no lo quiero repetir más!" Grita Bella a grito pelado. "¡Volved a casa ahora mismo, las dos!"

Es apenas un movimiento rápido y el coche tiene que parar para no pillar a la persona en medio de la carretera.

"¿Intentando escapar, señoritas?" Pregunta Emmet con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Tío Emmet, por dios!" Le dice Nessy.

"¡Papá, no nos des esos sustos!" Le dice la rubia que va junto a ella.

"Mamá os andaba buscando, os habéis dejado el almuerzo de Nessy en casa." Nos dice levantando el morro del coche por los bajos para darle la vuelta. "Venga, a casa, que no se os haga tarde para llegar a clase..."

Ya veis, esto es mi vida normal de adolescente.

Me llamo Viola, Viola Cullen, soy parte de la familia Cullen formada por mi padre Emmet Culle, mi madre Rosalie Hale, mis tíos Jasper por parte de mamá y Alice su esposa y Edward con su esposa, tía Bella que son los padres de la prima Nessy y el primo Carlie, que ahora está en Europa de viaje de estudios con unos amigos de la familia, el abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme.

Hasta aquí todo muy normal si no fuese porque todos en la familia no aparentan su edad. ¿Qué abuelo aparenta tener apenas 25 años mientras tu abuela anda a la zaga y tus tíos e incluso tus padres aparentan tener alrededor de 17 años o así?

Demencial ¿verdad?

O lo sería si no fuese porque mi familia guarda un enorme secreto.

Y el secreto es... que son vampiros.

Sí, no habéis oído mal, vampiros, con todas las letras; enseguida te haces a que ellos beban sangre mientras tú comes comida de 2 platos y postre, y luego estoy yo, soy alta, guapa... de pequeña pensaba que era por mis padres, herencia familiar, todos en la familia parecen modelos dignos del Vogue, hasta que me di cuenta que ninguno envejecía lo más mínimo.

Era raro, pero una vez te enteras que la sangre no es de nadie como tú sino de animales o bancos de sangre en el caso de Nessy, todo va bien. Por cierto, Nessy también come como yo, vamos al instituto ¿qué esperabais?

Y hablando de instituto... hoy comenzamos en un instituto nuevo.

"Y si tenéis problemas, hablad con el conserje." Nos dijo tía Bella. "O la psicólogo, son amigos de Jake y nuestros."

"Habla por ti, Bella." Le dijo mamá.

"Rose, van a ir a las clases de Ballet de Holly." Le dijo Bella. "Son amigos."

"Claro, cielo." Le dijo papá sonriéndole. "No te preocupes, la chica es una muñequita, seguro que no sabe ni cómo hacer un arañazo."

"Que no, que no me acaba de..." Comenzó mamá.

"Hasta luego..." Les dijimos las dos.

"Dios, que plomazo." Dijo Nessy.

"Oye, Ness." Le dije. "¿Seguro que todo va a ir bien?"

"¡Claro!" Me dijo. "Tía, tenemos 16 años, tenemos estilo, somos jóvenes y tenemos una marcha que ni en la gran ciudad. Ya verás, lo vamos a clavar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Aún sigues pensando que todo va a ir bien?" Le pregunto a Nessy mientras aparcamos en el parking del nuevo instituto y veo todo en negro, no literalmente, pero... desde luego una rubia y una castaña clara, ambas pálidas son como un copo de nieve en medio de ese océano de personas cobrizas y morenas con ojos oscuros en contraste con nuestros ojos color miel claro rayando a dorado y azul claro.

"Claro..." Dice sin mucha convicción. "Es... tan solo piensa que son muy hospitalarios."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

**Voz de 'Chico'**

"Oh... mamá..." Le digo a mi madre. "¿No es suficientemente malo ya que me vean como al hijo de la psicóloga y el conserje?"

"Señorito, esas no son formas de hablarles a tus padres." Me dijo papá mientras mamá me atusaba un poco más la ropa.

"¿Y el almuerzo?" Pregunta mamá. "Embry, os dije que lo cogieseis... Yo tengo que llevarle estos bálsamos a tu madre..."

"No te preocupes, ya vamos nosotros tres solos, tú ve y llévalo." Le dijo papá.

"Pero yo quiero con mamá..." Le dijo Tasha (de Natasha) que tenía 14 años pero que iba a un curso superior con su hermano que había repetido un año gracias al accidente que tuvo que le hizo estar en casa durante los exámenes de medio curso y que hizo que tuviera que repetir.

"Está bien..." Dijo suavemente sin demasiada convicción. "Vale, os veré allí." Dijo ya sonriendo. "Alexander, pásate por mi despacho, te daré el almuerzo ¿vale?"

"Oh, mamá... ¿no podéis darme simplemente un poco de pasta y me saco una lata?" Le dije.

"No, las latas no son sanas." Me dijo. "Aunque tu padre diga lo contrario." Afirmó mirándole de reojo y haciendo que sonriese de esa manera que anticipaba un beso a escondidas entre los dos.

Bueno, al menos eso no se podía negar, mis padres estaban mega-unidos y en casa había siempre ese ridícula aura de amor que llenaba todo y te hacía sentir bien.

Mamá llevaba una dieta algo estricta, aunque según papá antes comía menos, había temporadas, antes de que fuese a pasarse una semana fuera que se alimentaba básicamente a base de hierbas y como mucho algo de pollo desgrasado y a la plancha sin nada más; pero claro, mamá era una bailarina. Según papá, ella lo había acabado dejando cuando nací, nadie la había obligado, pero ella había decidido pasarse de los escenarios a tras los focos preparando a las chicas de la reserva y de ciudades cercanas para que algún día fuesen bailarinas también, y la verdad... ¡daba risa verlas moverse tan amariconadamente!

La de tardes que nos habíamos pasado mis amigos y yo riéndonos de ellas sin que se enterasen nuestros padres, porque otra cosa no, pero tío Jared, tío Paul, tío Sam y sobre todo las tías Emily, Rachel y Kim eran realmente duras con nosotros si nos oían reírnos de las chicas que hacían ballet con mamá.

Oh, cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Alexander Call, mi padre se llama Embry y mi madre Holly, y tengo una hermana pequeña a la que paso 2 años y que se llama Natasha, un nombre horrible, creo que se lo pusieron en honor a una bailarina famosa de ballet, así que le llama todo el mundo solo Tasha.

En la escuela no me iba mal, tengo mis amigos, saco unas notas más o menos normales... todo sería guay si no fuese porque llevo la misma etiqueta desde que empecé: el hijo de la psicóloga escolar y el bedel.

Y aún así, soy el as de la clase, lo paso bien, en serio. Me encanta hacer reír a la gente, y soy un as de los deportes, claro que, todos mis amigos son muy buenos. Además, tío Quil, tío Jake y papá nos han enseñado a Jay y a mí a montar y desmontar trastos, y sabemos arreglar vehículos también.

Y sí, aunque me duela reconocerlo, también sé algo de ballet y tocar el piano de casa. Vale, tengo que reconocerlo, me gustan algunas piezas, me encanta la _Para Elisa_ de Bethoven, algo de Schubert y sobre todo, me vuelve loco _La cabalgata de las Valkirias_, oh, y una pieza llamada _Lux Aeterna_ de la obra _Réquiem for a dream _de Clint Mansell, oh, _Blasphemy_ de Immediate Music. Vale, estas dos últimas no son clásicas, pero molan también porque se le parecen; aunque esto no lo voy a reconocer ni bajo tortura.

Cada mañana voy a clase con mi hermana y mis padres puesto que trabajan allí también, en la puerta nos separamos y papá va a trabajar, mamá también, mi hermana se va con sus amigas y yo con los míos.

Y esta mañana, como siempre, pasa lo mismo.

"Eh, Alexander." Me llama papá para pasarme una moneda. "Pero no se lo digas a tu madre ¿vale? Ya sabes cómo se pone con lo de la comida saludable."

"Secreto de chicos." Le digo sonriendo puesto que mi hermana se ha ido.

"Pero vete a por lo que te haya traído ella ¿vale?" Me dice antes de desaparecer por la puerta señalándome con el dedo acusadoramente.

Claro, bueno, papá es más razonable, tenemos ciertos... secretillos de hombres, es decir, hacemos cosas a espaldas de mamá y Tasha y luego cubrimos las apariencias.

"No me digas, otra vez te toca manzana o zanahoria." Me dice el primo Jay.

"Sí, pero papá me ha vuelto a dar para una lata." Les dije.

"Tío, eso de que tu madre sea una maniática de la vida sana es una mierda." Me dice Jason, mi mejor amigo junto a mis primos.

Si ellos que no son de la familia supiesen... no solo mi madre es rara, es... vale, tiene una obsesión por la vida sana algo extraña, pero aunque ella se mate con comida de conejos, al resto nos alimenta bien, nos da carne, verduras, cereales... nos tiene consentidos como una buena madre.

Además, está el problema de mi padre.

"Eh, adivina qué." Dice de pronto Kevin mirando a un lateral. "Alguien se ha perdido."

Con más curiosidad que ganas, sigo su mirada para ver un coche que parece sacado de algún sueño de un adicto al motor del que bajan un par de 'blanquitas'.

"Eh, no os riáis, que mi madre es igual que esa." Les dije señalando a la rubia más clara.

"Vamos tío, no me digas que no cantan más que si llevasen neones." Me dijo el primo Jay.

"A que te meto un puño..." Le dije.

La verdad es que llevaba razón, pero al no ser yo igual de moreno que ellos sino un poquito más pálido, sabía lo que era que se metiesen con uno por ser 'rostro pálido', había oído cómo se metían cuando éramos pequeños con mi madre por ser tan pálida.

"Vale, pasemos del tema." Dijo Kevin. "Pero no niegues lo evidente."

"Que sí, tío, que lo que tú digas." Le dije para pasar del tema.

Esperaba poder pasar del tema pero por desgracia, no habría esa suerte, las dos blanquitas vinieron a clase, pasaron ante todos y se sentaron en las filas donde había hueco, por desgracia separadas.

"Perdona, esto… ¿te importa dejarnos juntas?" Le dijo la de los rizos cobrizos extra-largos.

"Pues se siente pero no." Le dijo Martha.

"Por favor." Le dijo la misma chica. "Es que somos primas y…"

"Mira, blanquita." Le dijo Hannah, la mejor amiga de Martha. "¿Nos ves cara de ONG o qué? No vamos a cambiar de sitio para dejaros juntas solo porque seáis primas."

"Pero…" Dijo la chica de rizos.

"Déjalo, Ness." Le dijo la rubia suavemente. "Es… da igual. No merece la pena, ya… ya nos veremos luego."

"Pero Vi, es…" Le dijo la de rizos.

"De verdad, no pasa nada." Le dijo la rubia sonriendo. "¿Nos vemos en el cambio de clase?"

"Claro." Le dijo ella.

Por desgracia, se sentó a mi otro lado, cosa que daba igual puesto que tenía a mis amigos delante, al lado y detrás así como en diagonal hacia el mismo lado, de hecho, apenas noté su presencia hasta la hora de gimnasia que las volví a ver.

"Va, chicas a bádminton y chicos baloncesto…" Dijo la profesora. "Vamos, vamos…"

La verdad es que nunca había visto algo igual.

"Ay, ay, ay…" Murmuré al verlas vestidas con un chándal rosita de marca la rubia y la otra con unos pantalones de chándal de marca y la camiseta que cantaba a los 4 vientos 'soy cara, soy cara, soy cara'.

"Tío, son como las rubias esas de las pelis." Dijo el primo Seth mirándolas con nariz un poco arrugada. "¿Alguna idea de qué hacen aquí? Apestan."

"Si quieres saberlo acércate." Le dije. "Pero como te metas con ellas llamándola a una apestosa creo que te van a dar un tortazo."

"No, no." Me dijo. "Créeme, cuando digo que apestan es… apestan." Añadió susurrando y haciéndose pinza y mostrándome un colmillo un poco más marcado que el del resto de alumnos, como los míos y como los del resto de primos que eran como nosotros.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije susurrando sorprendido. "¿De verdad crees que…?"

"Créeme, mi madre y la gente de la escuela de tarde son como radares." Me dijo. "Podría identificar a uno de ellos incluso con desodorante. ¡Reconozco al resto incluso con desodorante y colonia!" Me dijo medio indignado.

"Vale, tranquilízate." Le dije.

El primo Seth, como el resto de sus hermanos salvo por Sue-Leah iban a lo que entre nosotros llamábamos 'la escuela de tarde' y que para el resto de gente era simplemente el centro internado de los tíos Clearwater que había fundado la tía Laki. Incluso yo iba de vez en cuando, mamá no acababa de aprobarlo, pero papá decía que si alguien podía mantenerme en forma era la tía Laki, que estaba como una cabra y que si no moría en el intento, sería el más fuerte de la clase, tras Seth, claro, pero él era superdotado, tenía 16 y venía con los de 17, como su hermana que…

"Disculpa, tengo que encargarme de volver a marcar el territorio." Me dijo. "¡Eh, Kyle, esas manos lejos de mi hermana!"

Al momento, ambos hermanos estaban peleando.

Aún podía recordar el día que Seth le metió un balonazo al primer novio que tuvo su hermana hacía cosa de 2 años, casi le voló la cabeza y un día el bueno de Rusty, otro de los alumnos de la 'escuela de tarde' que iban a nuestro instituto por la mañana solo para tener las asignaturas normales de cualquiera, con el que su hermana había estado saliendo apenas 3 días, apareció con una paliza de campeonato, y eso que ellos se curaban casi al instante.

Sin lugar a dudas, todos los primos Clearwater eran duros, incluso Sue-Leah, que jugaba a fútbol con nosotros cuando nos faltaba uno y que entrenaba todos los días con el resto en la 'escuela de la tarde', el único que se salvaba algo era el primo Remo, era más calmado, pero ojo con meterte con él porque los músculos no eran de adorno y sabía muy bien cómo usarlos para que solo te diese un golpe y te dieses cuenta que al próximo te jugabas la vida, como su hermano gemelo Rómulo, al que todos llamábamos Kitsune solo que a unos nos dejaba y a otros lo lamentaban, y con eso lo decía todo, por suerte el resto de primos de su familia eran más tranquilos y normales.

"Vamos, deja tranquila a tu hermana." Le dije cogiéndole de atrás. "Tenemos que seguir hablando. Y estoy seguro que sabrá valérselas sola."

"Haz caso a Alexander." Le dijo Sue-Leah divertida. "Y deja de alejar a los chicos de mí o la próxima vez que hagamos la vertical le diré a Zeros que te dé de verdad."

"Eh, Zeros es más amigo mío que tuyo." Le dijo él mientras tiraba para separarles y el profesor nos reñía. "Odio que mi hermana que no es como nosotros le baste con hacer así y tenga a cualquier tío a sus pies." Dijo chascando los dedos e intentando golpear un balón que le quité.

"Tranquilízate, lo de reventar una pared con un medicinal no sería disimular lo que somos." Le advertí cogiendo el balón medicinal para evitar que la mandase con la velocidad que la hubiese mandado de haberle golpeado. "Y sí, tu hermana ha crecido de muerte y con una madre como la tuya lo raro hubiese sido que hubiese sido diferente."

"Pero no es… especial." Me dijo.

"Algo tiene que serlo para sobrevivir en la otra escuela, y sobre todo para lidiar con vosotros, que es la única chica." Le dije divertido.

"Eh, ya conoces a mi madre." Me dijo sonriendo. "Hasta el agente Swan le ha pedido ayuda para los suyos alguna vez."

Hombre, en la reserva estábamos muchas personas fuertes, dentro y fuera de la reserva, pero su madre junto a su padre eran los únicos de todo el país que tenían una escuela para los de nuestro tipo, y además… creo que pocos había que se atreviesen a meterse con la cabeza de la 'Alianza del Norte', alfa entre los alfas y por lo que había oído a otros profesores de la escuela, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que la tía Laki doblegaba a algún hijo de la luna díscolo que se atrevía a pensar que era especial y causaba problemas.

Todo un referente, pero… su padre tampoco se quedaba atrás. Era más joven que mi padre pero había conseguido llegar a ser el beta por derecho propio de la 'Alianza', y no solo por estar casado con su alfa, había pocos entre los nuestros que se atreviesen a chistarle. Muchas veces venía por casa, y papá y el resto pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, y a mamá le caían muy bien los Clearwater, lo que para ser tan diferentes tía Laki y mamá era curioso. Tía Laki le intentaba enseñar a mamá a defenderse y le recomendaba ejercicios a la vez que la acompañaba a veces a correr para mantener la forma y la fuerza en las piernas y mamá le enseñaba a cocinar y nunca se molestaba cuando tía Laki se metía con ella diciéndole que era una blandita sino que le sonreía agradablemente.

Entonces me sacaron de mis pensamientos con un volantazo de bádminton.

"Lo siento." Me dijo la chica rubia viniendo a cogerlo.

"No pasa nada." Le dije. "Tienes un brazo fuerte."

"Es… lo siento." Repitió antes de irse corriendo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dije.

"Pues…" Me dijo Moisés.

"Bueno… fin de la clase." Dijo el profesor tocando el silbato. "Y chicos, no seáis guarros, lavaros cuando salgáis que luego asfixiaréis a la clase."

"Sí, señor Karlson." Le dijimos todos.

"Pues venga, a las duchas." Nos dijo. "Venga, venga, no seáis remolones…"

"Venga, no seáis remolones…" Nos vaciló la prima. "Y hermanito, lávate esos alerones, que luego cuando hacemos la vertical cantan que no veas."

"Lo que te van a cantar van a ser a ti las orejas del tirón que te voy a meter como sigas hablando de eso por ahí." Le dijo su hermano.

"Hey, no te molestes con ella, que encima es mayor que tú." Le dije divertido.

"No sabes la suerte que tienes de ser tú el mayor, tío." Me dijo. "Al menos a ti tu hermana te hará caso por ser mayor."

"Un año solo." Le dije levantando un dedo.

"Claro, como tú es al revés…" Me dijo.

"Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor." Le dije. "Tengo que ir a coger la comida al despacho de mamá, pero… ¿te importa sacarme hoy también la lata? Te paso el dinero." Añadí.

"Claro, como siempre." Me dijo. "¿Qué te habrá puesto hoy?" Me dijo bromeando. "¿Manzana y zanahoria?"

"No te pases, que bien que te gusta la tarta de verduras que hace." Le dije con ironía.

"Sí, porque la de mi madre sabe a verdura y siempre se le quema un poco." Afirmó suspirando. "Tío, yo te cambiaba mi madre por la tuya para que nos hiciese pasteles a nosotros."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hola, mamá." Le dije entrando tras llamar a su despacho para encontrarme a papá allí con ella mientras ella estaba rosa en las mejillas y tenía las manos como si se hubiese estirado la ropa. "Y papá."

"Hey." Me dijo papá. "Espero que no estés aquí por tus padres ¿hum?" Me dijo bromeando. "Aunque si tienes que hablar con mamá de chicas os dejo."

"Venía por la comida." Le dije. "La cojo y me voy, así podéis seguir haciendo manitas sin que me den arcadas. Puedo volver cuando acabe las clases de laboratorio. Y papá…" Les dije mientras cogía la bolsa de papel de la mesa de mamá y le daba un beso de saludo. "Procura no cansar mucho a mamá, hoy tiene un grupo de clases." Afirmé antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

"Eh, no ha sido mi culpa." Oí decir a papá.

"¿Te parece bien que me vacile hasta nuestro hijo?" Le dijo mamá con su voz tope-suave que casi no se oía.

"Hum… si quieres hacemos otro más." Le dijo papá mientras me alejaba haciéndola reír como una tonta como si le estuviese haciendo cosquillas.

De ahí pasé sonriendo y dándome cuenta que si mis padres estaban comiendo juntos en el despacho de mamá, eso significaba que no vendrían por la cantina y no me verían comiendo lata y tirando algo de mi bolsa de comida sana a la basura.

"Tío, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado." Le dije a mis primos.

"Seguro que no es ni la mitad de malo que lo mío." Afirmó Seth enterrando la cara en los brazos.

"¡Eh, canijo!" Oí una voz familiar a nuestras espaldas.

"Primos." Les saludé mientras le frotaban la cabeza a Seth como si fuese un crío, eso que solo nos pasaban 8 años aunque parecía que eran 10.

"Qué hay, chaval." Me dijo Kitsune divertido.

"Eh, largaros ya." Les dijo Seth. "No podéis comer aquí."

"Hermano, este sitio es comunal." Le dijo Remo, el punto de cordura de los dos.

"Pues largaros, me estáis abochornando." Les dijo.

"¡Oh, nuestro hermanito!" Dijo Kitsune abrazándole la cabeza y frotándole el pelo con un puño bromeando y con un tono de voz alegre y algo alto. "Venga, va, dínos su nombre. ¿Quién es la afortunada?"

"¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?" Le dijo Seth zafándose de él.

"Eh, dejarlo ya." Les dije divertido. "Estamos entre gente normal."

"Puff… yo creo que se confundieron en las cunas." Dijo Remo. "Según Jake dice que lo lógico sería que tú fueses hijo de papá y Seth de el tuyo."

"Sí, y el mío dice que vosotros sois unos demonios." Le dije bromeando también y cogiéndole a Kitsune una de sus tajadas de carne para cambiársela por pollo y que al instante volviese a estar como siempre con un solo gesto.

"Muy buena, chaval." Me dijo Kitsune. "Pero hasta que me la puedas dar una vez te faltan años luz."

La verdad es que aunque eran gemelos, esos dos eran totalmente diferentes, según todos, de pequeños habían sido idénticos por fuera, salvo por que los ojos de Remo eran marrón dorados y los de Kitsune verde, hasta que llegaba el plenilunio que cambiaban para demostrar su 'especialidad'. Pero ahora, Kitsune se había teñido de moreno y tenía el pelo más corto y de punta con espuma mientras Remo lo llevaba en melena salvaje y escalada y de su blanco natural.

Quitando a sus caras que eran idénticas, no podían ser más diferentes, eran parecidos de carácter, pero Kitsune era alocado que intentaba reprimir para comportarse sin que pareciese tener demasiado éxito y Remo era calmado divertido.

"¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?" Les pregunté cuando se calmaron las cosas un poco.

"Pues la verdad es que hemos venido a comer y recordar viejos tiempos." Dijo Remo.

"Cuando nosotros estábamos aquí era… eh, en cierto modo era divertido." Me dijo Kitsune.

"¡Kitsune!" Gritaron unas chicas de último año y alguna del nuestro y poco más jóvenes.

"Hey." Les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

"¿Tenéis alguna noticia de la ciudad?" Le dije a Remo.

"Nada nuevo." Afirmó. "Aunque va a haber un concierto, y la mañana estrenan una peli en el cine, ya sabes, como es día del espectador es más barato."

"Pues mola." Afirmé. "Eh, igual podíamos irnos todos una noche." Les dije a mis primos y amigos.

"Imposible." Me dijo Seth. "Ya sabes que tenemos entreno. Mamá te romperá las piernas si intentas escaquearte."

"Pero podríamos ir de noche." Le dije. "La luna fue hace una semana y media."

"Sí, y qué." Me dijo. "Admítelo, soy como un crío a ojos de mamá."

"Pero eso es porque te niegas a ser lo que somos." Le dijo Kitsune que por fin se había librado de su corte de admiradoras. "Ya sabes, si te encarases a algún frío… no digo matarlo, pero al menos darle una buena tunda."

Claro, se me olvidaba que no había nadie más 'anti-fríos' que ellos, en la escuela no podían pasar nadie que hubiese tenido trato con fríos en unas… medio día, y eso lavándose bien y echándose algo de colonia.

"Por cierto, hemos olido por aquí algo que…" Dijo Kitsune susurrando. "¿Todo bien por aquí?"

"Pues no, han venido dos nuevas." Dijo su hermano con el mismo tono. "Apestan."

"Hum…" Dijeron los gemelos mirándose.

"¿Queréis que nos ocupemos nosotros de enseñarles a esa 'novatas' que no tienen que pisar nuestras tierras?" Le dijo Kitsune para que todos casi-le-gritáramos un '¡NO!' muy airado.

"Vale, vale." Dijeron. "Por cierto, esta tarde va a ser divertido."

"¿Y eso?" Les dije.

"Pues…" Dijo Kitsune.


End file.
